Sing Me Some Pretty Words You’ll Win Me Over
by truglasgowgal
Summary: Just like everything in their lives, it begins with an act of immaturity, but ends with a song.
1. I Wanna Sex You Up

For Vette, because she hasn't had a dedication yet (and no, apparently the co-conspired crack!fic *doesn't* count lol) – hope you like it bb :D

A/N: I also have to add that some of the wording is only used because I reckon Puck, stud or otherwise, still uses some 'high school terminology' – it'll make sense when you read ;)  
A/A/N: This chapter is M-rated, the others likely won't be, but you have been warned so don't read if you're not supposed to :)

* * *

**Title:** Sing Me Some Pretty Words; You'll Win Me Over Time And Again  
**Disclaimer:** only own the 'plot points' - in fact, I don't even own them, they belong to Vette lol  
**A/N:** based on the prompt I was given by Vette, which is the summary for this.  
**A/A/N:** In case it's not obvious, PR already have an 'established relationship'  
**Warning:** because Puck has a dirty mouth – and his thoughts and actions don't tend to be much better. Although it will likely only be this first part that is so highly rated because THIS WAS EFFING SCARY, VETTE, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME TO AGREE TO IT! And one dabble in this crazy world is quite enough thanks  
**Summary:** Just like everything in their life, it begins with an act of immaturity but ends with a song.

-

Chapter One: I Wanna Sex You Up

The first time he slushies her it is a Thursday morning and she's wearing a white button-down with a white vest underneath. He remembers because it was the reason he threw the cherry slushie over her: so he could see her boobs.

He did get to see them, and he still smirks at the memory. Rachel Berry has a great rack.

She doesn't wear white much anymore; he doesn't slushee her (Dude, he's _so_ over that shit – he's _dating_ her now; an' if you fucking ask _again?_ with that look on your face; he'll pound you into the ground) but he figures it's habit, and she's nothing if not anal about all the little routines she has.

But when she _does_ wear white he makes sure to sidle up to her by her locker, cherry slushee in hand as he hums along to the tune of _I Wanna Sex You Up._

"My favorite is grape, Noah," she remarks at the sight of the drink in his outstretched hand.

"I know," he replies easily, the smirk lifting the side of his mouth.

She lifts her head and fits him with a tired look as she sighs. She eyes the cup in his hand as he offers it to her and says, "Then why have you bought me the cherry one?"

And the grin molds to his lips as if it has always belonged there, mischief dancing in his eyes, as he leans down and looks into her eyes, and answers, "Jus' take the drink, Berry. Or'd you rather I jus' tipped it over your head so I could get another look at those gorgeous tits of yours? You know, for old times sake."

Her mouth falls open in a gasp and she gives him that look that he can decode as meaning _I am __**very**__upset with you right now, Noah! _with barely any effort. It's really hard to concentrate on that though, because she is _hot_ when she gets all mad at him like this. Her lips snap together in that sexy pout that makes him want to catch it between his teeth, and her hands are clenched tightly by her sides; he'd rather they were fisted in his Mohawk, 'cos _damn_ does it feel good when she runs her hands over it.

He's still lost in the world of _things-I-wanna-do-to-Berry-while-she's-all-hot-an-bothered _when she lifts up her arm as if to take the drink from him; except she's smiling at him now, which is all kinds of mental.

A minute later, and he knows he was dead-on about that glint in her eye meaning she was riding the crazy-train right outta there; except it's not really much use to him _now_ since she just tipped the cherry slushie all over him.

She tilts her head to look him over, while he stands shivering in his wet t-shirt, mouth opening and closing the same way his little sister's fish does (he was bored, an it was sort of fun to drop dip in the tank and see if _Nemo_ the clown-fish went all gaga over it).

And then she's smirking at him, like the _exact same way_ he does, and it's sort of freaking him out, but it's also a huge turn-on to think he's gotten under her skin that much.

"That color looks good on you, Noah," she tells him, and then she turns on her heel and skips away.

_Bitch._

.

She comes into the boys' bathroom just as he's taking his shirt off and dragging it across his face and up-and-over his shaved scalp.

He smirks at her in the mirror as she stands silently behind him, because he knew she couldn't stay away for long.

"I came to apologize," she tells him, sounding all prim and proper.

It makes him laugh.

"Whatever, Berry," he blows her off, and turns round to face her. He leans against the sink, hands over the rim, doesn't make a move to reach for his spare shirt; _especially _not now he's just seen her check him out. "We both know why you're really in here."

She does that thing that makes him wanna take her right there and then and ducks her head, biting her lip as she tries not to smile, her hands clasped together in front of her like she's nervous or some shit. Her fingers curl inwards and her fingernails scrape across the nape of his neck, and it's a fucking turn-on is what it is.

An' he thinks _screw it_, because if that's not an invitation, he doesn't know what is.

So he bends down and plants his mouth firmly on hers, tilting his head so she'll respond and grinning against her lips when she does and he hears her moan from deep in her throat. His hands are in her hair now, half-cupping her face, and she's practically swallowing his face she's so into it.

God, she's hot.

She drags a hand up and over his Mohawk and he pulls away with a gasp. He feels like such a pussy, because it feels _so good_, but then he sees her grinning at him, and she looks so wicked and _damn_ if she's not like a present waiting to be torn apart.

All the shit going through his head is starting to freak him out a little, because _fuck_ if she's somehow managed to get to _him_ – and _now_ of _all_ fucking times.

"Say it," she demands, and she's breathless already.

"_I wanna sex you up_," his voice is low, and he knows he sounds sexy; because, duh, he's a stud, he knows these things.

She's on him again in an instant, except this time she uses the arms around his neck to jump up and attach herself to his front, her ankles crossing at the base of his spine. It has him slamming back against the tiled-wall and sure you'd _think_ he's had enough experience to deal with a move like that without damn-near seeing stars; but seriously, what nobody seems to get is that Berry is a complete _wildcat_. Like she is the absolute picture of good girl on the outside, _freak_ in the sack.

And the best part: she's all his.

"Noah?" he hears her ask, and he blinks and sees concern in her eyes.

He kisses her without thinking twice about it; his tongue sliding between her lips and slamming into hers until she's moaning again and he feels her lift herself up in his arms. Her moans are getting louder and he's barely touched her, and it's fucking _hot_.

She slides down and rubs herself flush against him; but there's like nothing to her skirt whereas he's stuck in jeans, and they're _really _starting to get uncomfortable now. Except she's a fucking tease and he sort of likes the punishment so he grabs her ass with both his hands and lifts her up again, before pushing her down hard against his crotch, releasing a low groan. Her fingers dig into his bare shoulders and she lets out a little gasp as she arches into him, her tits pressing hard against his chest.

It makes him think to hell with anything else and he shoves a hand up the front of her top. He uses the heel of his hand to push her bra out of the way and when he cups her breast, the rough pad of his thumb swipes over her nipple and she gasps again. It makes him grin against the base of her throat. He rubs her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she's panting as he latches his mouth tighter to the spot next to her collarbone, sucking _hard_.

He staggers forward then and spins them round so she's hits the edge of the sink and he nudges her legs apart further to settle himself between them. She yanks him down to her level, keeping a firm grip of the back of his neck as she kisses him; and it's like her fucking life depends on it the way she's virtually sucking his face off. He doesn't mind her sucking him off, but he'd rather she aimed lower.

It's like she's fucking psychic 'cos she moves her other hand from his shoulder, where he's pretty sure she's left scars, and slides it down his chest. She struggles to undo the button on his jeans, so he pulls his other hand from where it's buried in her hair to do it for her. She drags the zip down single-handedly and he's so fucking glad he went commando because she has his dick in her hand in a second and _God! _does she have amazing hands. It always makes him smirk 'cos they're these cute little things that you'd never think would be any good for anything; but she jacks him off like a pro an' he sure as Hell won't be questioning her skills when he's had her doing that.

She wraps her hand around his shaft and then her fingers are like _gliding_ up and down his dick. He has both hands up her top, cupping her tits and rolling her nipples until she sucks in a sharp breath at his _brutal assault_ on her rock hard peaks.

"_Fuck_," he releases, and she driving him crazy so he figures he'll return the favor and he bites down hard into her shoulder.

She arches up and her hand slips and he doesn't care if she didn't mean to do it, she has like this magic touch so she can do whatever the Hell she wants and he knows he'll be on fucking Cloud Nine or whatever. He drops his hands to her waist, lets them skim over her taut stomach before sweeping them across that fucking _teasing_ slip of red she skips around in all day, to tightly grasp her thighs. His fingers dig into her skin and he reaches under her skirt to hook the digits on her panties, before yanking them down. She releases her hold on him and he pulls them clean off her legs; doesn't care that she's still got on her knee-high socks and those stupid shoes of hers, because he just runs his hands over the material, his hands molding to the shape of her legs as he does it.

"So fucking sexy," he breathes out as he admires her, and she is; she's fucking sexy, and she's all his, and it's _awesome._

He cups her mound and finds her completely soaked. "And _fuck_, you're so wet."

He doesn't give her a chance to respond because his mouth is on hers and he's shoving two fingers deep inside her and swallowing her moan. When he flicks his fingers into a v, while still inside her, she arches against him, drawing her head backwards with an, "Oh, _God, _Noah."

He chuckles and pulls out his fingers, lifting them to his mouth and licking her juices as it drips down to his knuckles. Her eyes look foggy as she watches him and she reaches out to hook her hand behind his head and jerk his mouth towards hers.

"Inside me," she pants against the corner of his mouth, pulling away just enough to put some space between them and look up to meet his eyes again, as she tells him, "I want you inside me now."

She's using her _no-nonsense_ voice, as if he needs to be told twice; or have that fantasy of her as a sexy-as-fuck librarian going through his head. He could swear she's trying to end him right now.

His mouth smashes into hers, one hand cupping the back of her head as he digs into his wallet for a condom, hands working blindly as her tongue battles against his own and she moans into his mouth. He knows it's her way of telling him to hurry the fuck up, and when he breaks the kiss, she reaches down and takes the wrapper from his grasp. She quickly tears the foil packet and rolls it into place, as his hands grab at her thighs and spread her legs wide. He lifts her up off the sink a little as she holds his dick. He grabs his cock from her tiny hand, stroking the head against her dripping entrance and she gasps loudly, before trying to close the distance between them by throwing her arms around his neck.

Her eyes are staring into him and he has one arm wrapped around her waist as he lifts her up so she can mount him. He plunges inside her and she cries out. She's _so_ fucking tight, _so_ fucking hot; and he tells her this. She's panting against him, telling him _harder _and _deeper_ and they've barely hit their rhythm yet as his hips smack against her and her heels dig into his back. He staggers backwards and then takes two steps forward and slams her against the tiles, thrusting into her as she reaches a hand up and grips tightly onto the light above them. The fingers of her other hand are grasping his shoulder and she's practically begging him now as she cries out, "_Deeper Noah!_"

He slides out and then slams back into her again, plowing into her hard as she tries to match his movements with her own.

Her head hits the tiles and nearly clips the edge of the light and he slips a hand into her curls to take the brunt of the force _he's_ the cause of. He hammers into her again, causing her to hiss a really loud _yes!_

"_Noah!_" she cries out and he can tell she's nearly at her peak.

The sounds she's making echo off the bathroom walls and mix with the low grunts that are coming from his mouth; she drives him wild, the crazy chick, and he's already so close himself. He reaches down with his free hand and slips his fingers over her clit, rubbing it hard, as he continues to nail her against the tiles, crushing his other hand behind her head.

Her walls start to clench tightly around him and his thrusts become harder, faster, and then she's screaming in his ear as she comes, crying out his name. He slams his hips up against her, harder than before, and then he's gone as well, his orgasm sending him shuddering into her tiny form.

"_Fuck_, Rachel!" he releases, his forehead resting against her shoulder as he breathes in her scent and takes a few moments to catch his breath.

He presses a kiss against the mark he made earlier, so red raw it makes him smirk with pride at his artwork, and he lifts his head to find her grinning lazily at him.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her, "You'll do anything for a quick _fuck_, won't you?"

"My boy," she says and bites her lip; but her eyes are bright as she chastises him, "Always so crass."

He shifts them so they're by the sinks again, and drops her lightly on top of one. He pulls away, hands raking over her legs as he does so, and goes and gets rid of the used condom. When he comes back around the corner, pulling up his zip and buttoning up his jeans, she's smoothing down her skirt.

He lifts her panties from the floor and holds them out to her by his pinkie. Then he bends down and hooks them through her legs, tugging them upwards and placing a kiss to both of her inner thighs as he fits them back into place. He pulls back, lifting his head to meet her eyes and offer her his hand. She takes it and drops slowly from to the ground, taking a moment to plant her feet, hand still in his.

He smirks at her, "You're so fucking hot."

And he kisses her then, full on the mouth.

"Put your top on," she tells him at that and he laughs.

"Whatever you want, babe," he says to that, and she rolls her eyes.

He tugs on his spare t-shirt and he walks her out of the bathroom. She turns to give him her _thank you for satisfying my needs, Noah_ eyes and plants a quick one on his lips before spinning round to make her way to her next class.

He laughs and slaps her on the ass. She turns around to fit him with a look that's meant to tell others she's _sincerely offended_, but really he knows it to mean she's turned on (_again!_).

"Thanks for the slushie," he smirks at her, amused, and says, "You make a good splatter effect."

She screams his name, and she really is _absolutely scandalized _now, so he ducks out of the way as her book comes flying in the direction of his head and saunters away laughing.

He's humming _I Wanna Sex You Up _when he buys his second slushie of the day, grape this time; it's her favorite.

**_  
TBC…_**

* * *

A/N: if that was horrendous all I can say is: that is why I don't write smut, and I apologise!

More parts to come, because apparently this song was not in the prompt lol

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought.  
Steph  
xxx


	2. Bad Reputation

A/N: BB, _please_ don't kill me – I know this wasn't a song on the list either lol, but the idea came to me an I jus had to run with it – I promise I'll try actually follow your prompt from now on (ok, after the next chap) – but yes, that mash-up for def.

Because… it's still Valentine's Day in some parts of the world, right? lol

bold italics = song lyrics

* * *

Chapter Two: Bad Reputation

No one really knows how they got together except them – oh, and his mom and little sister, and just about everyone in his neighborhood; because you know, Rachel's not into caging in her performances or some shit.

Here's how it goes down:

She's standing on his front lawn belting out _Bad Reputation_, with an old-school boom-box at her feet blasting out the music to go with, while wearing a sexy-as-_fuck_ little outfit that hugs her in _all_ the right places. He doesn't care if that makes him sound like a girl. When a chick as hot as Rachel is hanging around outside your window wearing tight-ass jeans, an' a _leather jacket_ an' a barely there top that doesn't even reach her belly-button so it shows off her flat stomach; he'll fuckin' tell you it hugs her in all the right places if he fuckin' wants to. And it fuckin' hugs her in all the right places.

Plus she looks _badass!_

_Shit! She's hot!_

And she's a Jew like him.

Damn, they'd make Jews like the sexiest, hottest, fuckin' religion around. Or ye know, the _people_ would be anyway. Whatever, the point is Rachel is a hot Jew and she's standing in his front yard looking like sex on legs an' he's even more serious this time when he says she makes him want to light himself on fire. Girl is _smokin'_ – plus that song? Totally hot.

.

**_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_**

Naturally his sister takes this exact moment to come running into his room, jumping on his bed behind him till he turns and nods at her.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," she chants; 'cos she's that annoying this early in the morning.

He swallows a groan because he knows what's coming next.

"There's a girl outside your room – in the front yard," she tells him chirpily; and seriously, how the _fuck_ is she so awake right now? The only reason _he's_ awake is 'cos there's a sexy-as-fuck chick outside his room, in the front yard, like his sister even knows. An' he's pretty sure that's not why Sarah's awake – dude, that'd just be messed up; she's not even hit double-figures yet. It's gotta be the singing; kid's a singing nut. Go figure. "And she's _serenading _you, Noah."

She laughs and he spins round to squint at her in the only stream of light that's coming into his room through his bedroom window.

"'The fuck you even know what that means?" he asks her, because seriously, she's _not even hit double-figures yet_; she should be using like six letter words max, right? Not sounding like even more midget version of Berry.

Shit, girl is everywhere.

"Uh, duh," his sister says back, matching his look, "I read."

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever, jus go run intercept on Mom before she – "

Too late.

"Noah!" his mom says, bursting into his room. "Is that girl who's out there singing to you, _Jewish_?"

Well, fuck!

-

"Berry, what're you doing?" is the first thing he says to her when he steps bare-foot onto his lawn to stand in front of her.

Fuck, it's chilly out. He only has his pajama bottoms on, and he could _swear _his nipples could cut glass right now they're so hard. She looks damn fine, but he's not that easy. He wraps his arms around himself and tilts his head as he watches for her reaction.

"I just – " she starts to tell him, when her eyes seem to get distracted by the fact he doesn't have a shirt on and she stumbles over breaths instead of words. This makes him smirk, because Hell, he could hardly blame her. He knows he has a rockin' body; it's not like he goes to the gym for nothing, you know.

"An what're you _wearing?_" he cuts in then, his voice a mix of disbelief and amusement as he checks _her_ out this time. Slowly. From her short black biker boots all the way to her bright red lips and her eyes that are outlined in black and her hair that falls over her shoulders in waves.

He doesn't care that he's noticing all this. Chick is _hot_.

She looks down at her feet, and then suddenly seems to remember who she is 'cos she puffs out her chest – it only gives him a better view of her amazing rack, so he's hardly about to complain – and puts her hands on her hips – again, better view – and tells him in that little snooty voice of hers, "I wanted to show you that I too have something of a _bad reputation_, and that since the mindless opinions of our peers has failed to bother me thus far, I should hardly pay any attention to what they say about you."

"Which, in English means… ?" he asks, trailing off and raising an eyebrow at her.

"That I care not that you are a supposed _badass stud_," she replies him. "Because I rather liked that brief spell when I had you on my arm to show off to the school, and you're a highly competent singer – and you're an exceptional kisser."

Oh, so _that's_ what this is about. She's been getting stick about the fact they've been seen hanging out together most of the week. Pfft. He doesn't care. She's hot – crazy, sure – but she's _hot_. And he's a stud: come on, it's effing _natural_.

Plus, Schu has them practicing harder, and fuck if he doesn't actually _care_ about Glee an' all, so he's going with it. And she's talented as shit, so of course he went to her. And people say he's the stupid one; shit makes perfect sense to him.

"Oh, baby," he tells her, a wide grin spread across his lips, and his eyebrow raised as he eyes her with the same appreciative look as before, "I'm not just awesome at kissing."

"Well, I have yet to bear witness to such claims so they shall remain baseless until I have," she responds all tartly.

He smirks, "You wearing that outfit to seduce me, that it, Berry?"

"Why?" she asks, while twirling her hair around her finger, looking up at him through half-closed eyes; and she's suddenly all coy and _she's such a_ _fucking tease_. "Am I turning you on, Noah?"

"I'm a stud for a reason, Berry," he says with a cluck of the teeth.

She pouts a little, and it makes him laugh.

He puts his arms around her, slides his hands across the smooth skin of her waist to slip them into the back pockets of her jeans.

"But, sure, if that's what you wanna hear," he tells her; 'cos let's face it, he's never been one to deny a hot chick; and Berry is an _effing_ hot chick. "Those tight jeans and those boots," he lets out a low whistle, " an' that _top_, leather jacket an' all, yeah girl, you're getting me hard."

She smiles, and it's like she doesn't mean to, but she can't help it, and it makes him smirk.

He tugs her in towards him with his hands on her butt, and in a second she's pushed right up against him, an' _fuck_ she really is getting him hard. And the way his hands meet her ass – he could _swear_ she's not wearing any panties – or at the very least she's got the barest scrap of a thong on.

The _fucking_ tease.

"So you really don't care 'bout my _bad reputation_, babe?" he asks, and he licks his lips as he watches her suck in a breath.

She shakes her head, and he thinks this could be the start of something epic. Like mind-blowingly hot epic, none of your sappy shit.

"Come on," he tells her, and pulls his hand from her back pockets to grab one of hers and pull her towards his truck.

He yanks the door open for her, and she hops in quickly, and he slams it closed before jogging round to the driver's side. They tear out of his place so fast, she jerks forward in her seat and he throws his hand out in front of her to stop her hitting the dash.

Hey! He has a kid sister, alright! It's like instinct, or whatever, to make sure she doesn't smack her head an' bleed to death all over him when he decides to gun it down the main street or whatever.

And so, _maybe_ he takes this as a chance to slip his hand inside her jacket and slide it across her boob – over the top too, so she doesn't go bat-shit-crazy on his ass before they're even like two blocks away from his house. He draws his hand down quickly though, and it nudges the top of her bra down so it feels even better the next time he rubs his fingers over her. He knows she agrees 'cos she lifts off the seat a little bit, pushes herself forward a smidge, and he chuckles.

He grazes over her nipple with the back of his hand, the ridges of his fingers dancing across her black-cotton covered tits; and when her breath hitches he smiles. She's enjoying this – Hell, this is what she _wants_. No one shows up on a guy's lawn, in the early hours of the morning, in leather an' tight jeans an' singing about _reckless abandon_ (her words) if they're not looking for some action.

He circles her boob with the back of his hand, tilts it on its side so his thumb can run across her nipple; he feels it harden beneath his touch a minute later. He knows he shouldn't, but fuck it, if she can be a tease so can he.

He draws his hand away just enough to pull back his middle finger, curve it under his thumb and then _flicks_. He has perfect aim; always hits his mark, so his middle finger connects with the tip of her rock hard nipple and his others strike against the flesh around it. She gasps, and it's such a fucking _delicious _sound, he could swallow it.

She's a tease for a reason though, and she surprises him then when she reaches over and runs her hand down his chest. They're both still looking straight on at the road ahead, but while his hand dances across her cloth-covered skin; her fingers go straight for his bare flesh.

She grips his nipple ring and tugs on it _hard_, twisting it until he lets out a gasp. He throws a look her way and sees her smiling triumphantly, and all he can think is; _fucking Hell!_

He swerves to the side, and they careen into an empty lot with a wide stretch of trees and nothingness in front of them.

He's barely thrown it into park when they're on each other.

He couldn't tell you who made the move first, but he doesn't really care because her mouth is on his and _shit_, he remembers what it was like to kiss her. He's no pussy, but she does this thing with her tongue; if she did it on his cock he'd probably be blowing his load already.

He supposes it's a good thing they're sticking to above the waist right now; if he pulled a _Finn_ with Rachel _freakin'_ Berry, he'd never live it down. And he's a fucking stud; he didn't trade in Cheerio costumes and high school sluts to go ride around cougartown only to come in his pants the first time a different girl wraps her lips around his dick. What the Hell, man?

But, seriously, Berry; she has so much _potential_. That word like tells you everything you'd ever need to know about her (and she taught him it; go figure). Besides, Schu's always telling them that when they see something in someone they should help them to use it to further themselves, or some shit.

So that's what he's doing with Berry. He's recognizing the crazy in her, and using his badass stud skills to show her how much of a freak she'd be in the sack; and how they'd both enjoy it.

And they totally would.

Two hot Jews.

Two hot _sexy_ Jews.

Hot freaky sex.

It's not rocket science; it's just natural.

.

They meet in the middle and at first he's on her, towering over her, his hands in her hair and hers grasping tightly to his bare shoulders, and _fuck_ her nails sting. She's drawing blood; she'll probably leave scars too, and she's really getting into it, so she's definitely enjoying it, the kinky bitch.

He pushes against her, his cock already half-hard as it rubs against her jeans, and a jolt runs through him as she moans deep into his mouth.

He rolls them then, so she's straddling him and her hair flies wildly around her head as he fists his hand in it and drags his lips along her jaw. Her arms are around his neck and she pulls back sharply as he peels her jacket off her shoulders and trails hot wet kisses down her throat.

Her crotch thrusts hard into his as she arches her back away from him, pushing her tits up into his face. She fits on top of him way to well for him to think of anything else right then; but the move makes him smile, because that's just where he was going anyway.

He puts his hands on her waist, and her breath hitches, her skin prickling, as his thumbs circle across her stomach and he drags his hands up her sides. He reaches around and unclasps her bra with one hand (don't question, it comes under the title _Skills All Studs Need To Have_) pushing it up over her tits until she lifts her arms and he pulls her top and bra off together.

His hands are on her instantly. He loves the little gasp she gives him when he cups her little titties, squeezing them, palms running across her hard peaks.

She moans and his eyes catch onto the way her throat gulps up and down with the sound and he latches his mouth onto her pulse point, sucking.

She makes a noise he can't make out, but both her hands lift to grip either side of his shaved head so he figures she's digging what he's doing.

He lets his lips crawl along her skin from the spot beside her collarbone down to the dip between her tits.

She moans and pushes up against him, shoving her boobs right in his face while his cock strains against his pajama pants as she rubs her jean-covered pussy along his length.

The fact that it's a reflex just makes the move even hotter. And _fuck _does he have awesome self-restraint. They should give him a medal for this shit; he'd say she should at least blow him for his troubles, but you gotta save some shit with chicks like Berry. Ok, fine, so he's never been with chicks like Berry _apart_ from Berry, but whatever. She has _potential_; so he's gonna drag this out as long as he can.

And she's _into_ him; come on, he's not gonna turn that down. She's actually not bad company when he manages to channel the crazy a bit.

Plus, _she's hot!_ That'll win him over anytime.

He grabs one of her tits in his hand and squeezes it, swallowing the nipple of her other whole.

She moans and he groans and she's practically _bucking_ against him already. An' damn! He'd be lying if he said all this responsive shit she's pulling isn't a huge turn-on.

"Cherries," he tells her, lifting his gaze to look up and meet her glazed-over eyes.

And when he pulls away just enough to let out a laugh, she sucks in a breath because he's just blown hot air across the wet ring he'd left around her nipple. It makes him smirk.

"You," she grits out, and it makes him smirk even more against her as he takes the rock hard peak in his mouth once more, "are not popping my cherry."

It sounds so weird coming from her mouth, but he finds he doesn't really care. It's pretty sweet that he gets to see this wild side of her. Case in point: her little hands are trying to fist themselves into his scalp, like she wishes she had more to hold onto than just his Mohawk (he'd grow it out if it meant she'd put her hands on him more often; not that he'd every _tell_ anyone that of course, but still) as she holds him in place, his lips hovering over her nipple, fingers teasing the other.

He wraps his mouth around her nipple and sucks _hard_. He pulls away and she moans louder than before, but he makes a _pop_ sound and he can't resist it.

"I think I just did," he replies, smirking, and lips are practically level.

She rolls her eyes, mutters, "Not by a long shot, stud" and pulls him down so his face is mashed in between her tits again.

The move draws them even closer together, and her crotch slams into his so suddenly he captures a moan beneath his fingertips as the curve of his palm shapes around her throat. She's still positioned directly on top of his cock; and even the shortest touch of friction between her jeans and his pajama pants has them both gasping. _Fuck!_

"Fine," he tells her, catching his breath, grabbing for the upper hand, as he trails his tongue around her nipple, his thumb doing the same on her other.

He swallows her hard peak between his lips and his forefinger joins his thumb to tug at her nipple and squeeze her boob.

She's pressing down on him, and rolling her hips and it's the zip on her jeans is digging into the ridge on the front of his pajama pants so he shoves his hand between them to push it to the side, and _of course_ she uses that moment to lift herself up and off him.

So he hits back at the loss of contact, because he can be a bitch too when he wants to be.

He pulls his mouth back, takes her nipple between his teeth as he goes, and scrapes across the puckered flesh; twisting her other nipple quick and _hard_ between his fingers.

She arches full against him, does this little _Oh_ thing with her mouth and then she's crying out his name.

_Fuuuuuck!_

He just made Rachel Berry come by sucking her tits.

"So, maybe I just _plucked_ it," he tells her, grinning widely.

She's panting against his shoulder, and he thinks his face might be splitting in two because _fuck_ that was hot. He's proud of himself – he knows he's a stud, because… well you'd be a dumbass not to know that about him, so obviously _he_ knows it too. Fuck, he was the one to _start_ the name in the first place – nameless sluts, easy cougars; it's not that hard. Still, though, this is _Rachel Berry_, and he just made her come _with only his mouth sucking on her tits and his fingers tweaking her nipples._

He'd tell her she just pulled a _Finn_, but a) he's not bringing _Finn_ into _this_, and b) she's _so __**fucking**__ hot_ he doesn't care that she just came in her pants and he didn't even need to touch below the waist. (_She _did that, so he only counts his hand and tongue action – which was definitely _above waist_).

Damn! He is _so _the man!

.

When she's calmed down a bit, he smoothes away the hair from her face and plants his lips on hers. He swallows her moan as her tongue drags across his and she deepens the kiss.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking _sexy_ you are, Berry?" he growls out as they break apart, both trying to catch their breath.

She shakes her head, tries to duck out of his view; suddenly seems aware of the fact they're both topless and pressed _really close_ against one another.

He smirks at her, "You're one hot Jew, Berry," he tells her, and slides her off him and back onto her seat.

He hands her bra and top to her and watches as she slips her arms through, pulling her hair over one shoulder as she moves to clasp it together.

His fingers beat hers to it and he clips the hooks into place, and she brings her top over her head an instant later; her fingers skimming against his as they run down her back.

She meets his eyes over her shoulder and with a wink, he adds, "If I'd known that was what you were hinting at when you asked me to give you a ride, I'd've done it ages ago."

She rolls her eyes and then seems to realize what just happened, and what _didn't_.

She glances at his crotch, where his hard-on is still visible – seriously. Best. Self-control. Ever. – and then up to meet his eyes.

"Oh," she says, "I never – You never – "

He waves her off, smirking, "Don't worry about it, Berry, good things come to those who wait."

She raises an eyebrow at him and he chuckles.

"But if you're that willing to return the favor, I'll be happy to collect another time," he says, and he means it; because he wants to know what that tongue feels like, nevermind those little hands of hers.

Some people would call him crazy, but he can beat off one when he gets home – Hell, he'll do it before then if he has to – to the image of her moaning like that, writhing on top of him, gasping at his touch. You don't want too much of a good thing at once; they'd had that before, granted this is much more _expressive_ (she brings out all these words in him, it's mental an' totally unwanted) an' it'd fizzled. If this is the way it's going this time, he's gonna make sure he has it going on for as long as possible.

Girl has _potential_, after all.

"Well, alright, if you're sure," she doesn't sound so sure; and he almost wants to just grab her head and shove it into his crotch right now, see how much he can swallow. Except this is Berry – this is _Rachel_ – so fuck that, he'll wait.

He can wait.

Good things an' all that. Yeah…

He pulls away and starts to drive again; making sure to take several deep breathes and concentrate on the road ahead and not _her_. So she goes back to humming the tune that'd been blasting through her speakers in his front yard not that long ago.

And then she starts to sing:

**_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_**

Oh, he is _so_ gonna be cashing in on that favor.

He shifts in his seat, tugs at his pajama pants and pointedly ignores the smug look plastered right all over her face.

He's gonna be cashing in on it soon.

_  
T__BC…_

* * *

A/N: so not as smut-filled as the last one, apologies, but I can't promise full sex-scenes in all the parts ;)  
Also, I realised that my author's note at the end of the last chap kinda read like a sympathy vote - honestly wasn't meant that way, it was genuinely fear at posting this lol

Thanks for reading.  
Hope you liked it, and please let me know what you thought!  
Steph  
xxx


End file.
